Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board (PCB) for manufacturing a semiconductor package, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package using a PCB.
In general, when a package-on-package (POP) structure is implemented, a semiconductor chip is mounted on a PCB in a flip-chip bonding method, and the semiconductor chip is molded by using a molding resin to fabricate a semiconductor package. In addition, in order to improve processing throughput when the PCB is manufactured and a semiconductor package is manufactured by using the PCB, multiple PCBs are manufactured to be connected to each other. Such a structure in which multiple PCBs are connected is referred to as a PCB strip to be distinguished from an individual PCB. To increase processing yield of the semiconductor package, the semiconductor package is manufactured by mounting multiple chips that are the same as each other on the PCB strip, applying a molded underfill (MUF) technology, in which an epoxy mold compound (EMC) molding and an underfill process are simultaneously performed, and then, cutting and separating the chips.